If You See Him
by lisdevil
Summary: Two months after Jareth and Sarah split up they find that they still each other.


Disclaimer: this a one shot that I am writing as I try to figure out where to go next in my story, Just As I Can Be So Cruel , thanks for the reviews and please give more. I have no ownership over the characters of the labyrinth or over the song sang by Reba Macintyre and Brooks and Dunn.  
  
If you see him  
  
Sarah sat at a bar in the middle of Time Square talking to a friend of hers, one that she met years ago when she first journeyed the Labyrinth.  
  
Hoggle, it has been two months since I left him, is everything ok? The castle is still in order right. I hope so. Oh, I miss him but, we decided that we needed a break, I could.I mean right. Umm. never mind." "Don't tell him I'm worried please." "No problem."  
  
If you see him, tell him I wish him well. How am I doing? Well sometimes  
  
it's hard to tell. I still miss him more than ever. But please don't say a  
word.  
  
"Excuse Hoggle, please." "Okay Sarah."  
  
If you see Him. If you see him.  
  
As Sarah went to the restroom Hoggle thought he spied a certain King not to far away in the crowded club. So when Sarah returned he told her "Sarah, I will be right back I just saw someone I haven't seen in a while." "Okay Hoggle, I'll be right here."  
  
----- Hoggle made his way to the bar where Jareth now sat staring into space. "Hello, my Lord, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Hello, Hoggle fancy meeting you in this place, why are you here," the King asked. "Well ummm.. I'm meeting a friend that Queen Sarah introduced me to," Hoggle lied.  
  
"Oh, how is she?" "Good my Lord." That's good to hear, I miss her. I am still not completely sure what went wrong"  
  
If you see her, tell her I'm doing fine. And if you want to, say that I  
think  
  
of her from time to time. Ask her if she ever wonders where we both went  
wrong.  
  
Hoggle looked at his king and even though most of the time they didn't get along he could see that the man missed his Queen.  
If you see her. If you see her. I still want her.  
  
"even if I must wait forever, I will take her back. God I need her so! I still love her, Hoggle!"  
  
I don't know why we let each other go.  
  
If you see her, tell her the light's still on for her.  
  
Hoggle really felt bad for Jareth but he had to get back to his Queen. "Master my friend is here, I hope you don't mind." "No, no, Hoggle I won't keep you, go." Hoggle took his leave and went back to Sarah.  
  
----- Sarah was still sitting at the same table waiting patiently for Hoggle to return. "Sorry, m'lady, I got caught up." "Don't worry, my friend."  
  
"Sarah, do you still love him?" Hoggle asked trying to sound as innocent as possible. "What, of course I do, I love Jareth so very much."  
  
Nothing's changed deep down the fire still burns for him. And even if  
  
it takes forever, say I'll still be here. If you see him.  
  
"Hoggle, umm.. I know that I've probably bore you to death but I have to go so, bye." "Bye, My Queen." Sarah started to walk away. "Oh. Hoggle," she said turning back around, "Yes Sarah?" "Don't tell Jareth about our talk, okay?" "Okay." Hoggle replied.  
  
With that said Sarah left the club going towards her car.  
  
----  
If you see her.  
  
If you see him.  
  
If you see her.  
  
---- Jareth saw Hoggle come back towards him when he got up from his stool to leave. "Hoggle, please tell Sarah, nothing." Yes m'lord." "See you back at home my friend, good bye," Jareth said leaving the club. ---- "Damn, I forgot my keys," Sarah said turning around to go back into the club, when she stopped dead in her tracks watching the only man she ever loved walk out of the same building she was in minutes before. "Jareth"  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks at hearing her voice, but refused to show that he was very glad to see her, "Hello my dear, how are you?" "Good." She said with the same thought of staying strong. "Good seeing you my dear but I do have a kingdom to run, so I must go." "Yeah I have to go too, bye." She said staying strong but thinking, 'I wish you would take me with you, my dear King.' "Bye, My Queen," Jareth muttered when she left.  
  
The End  
  
Please review. 


End file.
